


Dancing with the Little Bear

by HKThauer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coulson for President, Dancing, Fluff, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble inspired by a conversation with howdidthisevenhappenanyway on tumblr. Sif is babysitting while preparing for the inauguration of President Coulson, Darcy and Loki's son wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with the Little Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladheonsleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/gifts).



> So, howdidthisevenhappenanyway sent me an adorable video on tumblr, and got me thinking. So I wrote a drabble. Because everything can be turned into a drabble. Apologies to anyone who thinks I didn't do Sif justice.

Whenever Sif went into a new situation, she did everything she could to prepare. Going into battle against a previously unmet foe? Learn their tactics beforehand. Retrieve a spoiled brat of a prince from Midgard to save the realm? Review all information gathered on the mortals. (That one hadn't been overly helpful, mortals had come a long way in the time since there had been a sanctioned visit to the realm.) Now Sif was to attend a formal gathering of mortals celebrating the inauguration of the American's new president. President Coulson was to take office in less than two months, and had requested the presence of his friends. So, true to form, Sif was preparing herself for formal dancing on Midgard, regardless of the fact that she had little to no interest in actually dancing with anyone. She was actually quite adept, though the warriors three would gape at the idea of their shield-sister being graceful with any movement not related to the battlefield, and outright scoff at the suggestion that she dance.

The typical nervousness at a new activity was allayed -for the time being- by the fact that the only other being in the training room was her sleeping god-son; Bjarke. The little tyke had curled up on the mats after a few minutes of watching "Aunnie Shif" step and twirl to the sounds of soft music. Darcy and Loki would be glad thier son had fallen asleep, usually the little one was so intent on mischief, that if he wasn't with his mother, he didn't nap and was cranky all evening. These thoughts, along with the knowledge that she -and Bjarke- were well protected from intruders, allowed Sif to become so distracted, that she didn't notice the little shape-shifting prince had not only awoken, but was approaching.

"I dance too, Aunnie Shif?" The words startled Sif out of her concentration as she laughed and allowed the toddler to lead her in what might eventually pass for a fox-trot. Eventually scooping him up to hold him on her hip while she continued to practice.

* * *

 

Sif was pleased. The festivities had gone off without a hitch, and everything was going as planned. Suddenly, there was a shimmer in the air, and a soft popping sound was heard as a little boy in a tuxedo appeared out of nowhere and tugged on Sif's gown. She smiled at him and before she could ask what he was doing there, Bjarke asked

"Why no dancin? Aunnie Shif good at dancing."

"Well little cub, perhaps Auntie Sif scares all the other dancers away, so they don't ask." She responded with a twinkle in her eye, not wanting to explain that she didn't actually  _want_ to dance, as that would lead the reporters present to believe that she was interested in a relationship with anyone or everyone she danced with.

"I not scared. Aunnie Shif dance wif me?"

 

The reporters present had no idea who the green-eyed little boy was, or how he ended up at President Couslon's inaugural ball, but every single one agreed that Lady Sif never looked happier than when she cuddled him close and danced with him. They also agreed he was easily the best part of the whole celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Bjarke is apparently Norse for 'bear'. Darcy totally calls him her little bear, and when he does start shape-shifting, the first thing he shifts into is a brown bear cub.


End file.
